


Full Cosmic Shift

by kelleigh (girlfromcarolina)



Series: SPN Masquerade Fills [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Actors, Come Eating, Community: spn-masquerade, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Kink Meme, M/M, Massage, No wives, Season/Series 10, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/pseuds/kelleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After ten seasons, Jared's ready to act on his attraction to Jensen. He spends four weeks taking a massage therapy class before putting his plan into action, but when he sees Jensen in real pain after a strenuous scene, Jared is forced to make a few adjustments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Cosmic Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the recent round of [SPN Masquerade](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/). Original prompt is as follows: _Jensen has been sore ever since filming the big Cain fight scene, and Jared finally talks him into getting a massage. Jensen isn't thrilled with the idea, but agrees to go, partly to get Jared off his back and partly hoping it might actually help. Jensen arrives for the appointment and is shown to the room. He strips and lays face down under the sheet on the table. The masseuse comes in and starts working, never speaking a word. The massage is actually awesome, but Jensen can't figure out why he's starting to feel more and more aroused...that doesn't usually happen to him from these things. When the masseuse starts getting a little to close to the goods, however, he realizes that something's up...besides him, that is. Turns out Jared has secretly been taking massage therapy lessons, and is putting his new skills to good use._
> 
> Cameo by Vincent Keller 'cause I've been mainlining Beauty & the Beast :-P
> 
> No real Season 10 spoilers - only that Jensen has a fight scene with "Cain."

“He’s ready for you.”

Jared’s heart skips out of its resting rhythm. His palms are sweaty, and that won’t do. He wipes them on the yoga pants he’s wearing - partially for comfort and partially because the tight fit has a way of attracting Jensen’s stare whenever Jared wears them.

“You sure about this?”

Vincent is watching Jared with a soft gaze. He’s one of the reasons Jared is here. Not the entire reason, but he definitely made tonight possible. And his question leaves Jared wondering if he’s seriously out of his mind. The plan – so unique and perfect when he came up with it nearly a month ago – now seems like the craziest thing he’s ever thought about doing.

“If you’ve changed your mind–”

“I haven’t,” Jared says before he can reconsider. He _wants_ this. Has wanted it for years. It took Jared half a decade to even admit that he might not be as straight as he thought, another couple of years to get used to the fact that, yes, he was attracted to Jensen and, no, it wasn’t going away. To further complicate matters, Jared wasn’t blind to the fact that Jensen stopped trying to make things work with Danneel around the same time Jared and Genevieve conceded that their ‘extended’ engagement wasn’t leading up to a wedding.

Now the stars have aligned. No, that’s giving fate too much credit. It’s as simple as this: Jared and Jensen are both single, and the lingering looks are becoming hard to deny. That, and Jared’s dick is pretty damn fed up having only his right hand for company.

Jared clears his throat. “Thanks again for helping me out.”

Vincent smiles. He’s good looking – warm brown eyes, light scruff highlighting his _ridiculous_ cheekbones and a temptingly lopsided grin – and he made it clear he was willing and available when Jared first started taking his massage therapy class. If Jared weren’t already committed to the man of his dreams, things might’ve worked out.

“I get it, Jared,” Vincent says before Jared can add anything else. “I just hope it works out for you.” 

He walks away leaving Jared alone with his hand on the doorknob. Vincent owns the massage studio – he’d helped Jared with all the details. Now it’s up to Jared to take the next step, to open the door and change _everything_.

But when he steps into the private room quietly in bare feet, what he sees isn’t what he’s expecting. Instead of facing the door, Jensen is already lying face-down on the massage table, his naked back exposed to the room’s soft light. He’s draped a white towel over his hips and thighs, contour rising like a wave. Where the towel ends, pale legs lay slightly spread, a welcoming shadow between them as Jared’s eyes travel up from his knees to his thighs.

Mouth dry, Jared can’t speak. Jensen’s shoulders tense up, the draft and the click of the door alerting him.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Jensen says, voice muffled as he speaks more to the floor than to Jared. “I made myself comfortable.”

Jared grunts, unable to move his tongue. The combination of Jensen’s skin, the wafting aromas, and the low tones of the studio’s music is working a spell over Jared’s senses. He’s aroused almost instantly, but then Jensen has that effect on him.

He’s torn; he should be honest with Jensen. The entire point of tonight was to get Jensen alone in a seductive setting, away from set where they spend upwards of twelve hours a day, so they could talk about this _thing_ between them. And after their talk, Jared would offer to demonstrate his new _skills_. Boom. Sex would be a done deal.

Before the words come, however, Jensen says, “My friend made this appointment for me. You know Jared, right?” Jared acknowledges with a throaty sound. “He raves about this place, said you could work miracles, and I’m pretty banged up.”

Jared knows how true that is. Even with a stuntman taking a few of the harder hits, Jensen was subjected to a few rough days on set during his fight with Cain. Add to that several vigorously physical rehearsals for the same scene, and Jensen was left walking stiffly, complaining about his aches and pains.

“I used to be able to shake it off, you know? Loved doing my own stunts, too.” Jensen laughs, the skin over his spine shifting. “It sucks getting older, man.”

Jared covers his lack of response with movement. Vincent made sure the room was stocked with plenty of supplies – for massage and other, more carnal activities – so Jared heads for the lotion, wants his hands to be soft but not slick. Slick would defeat the purpose, because as much as Jared wants tonight to be about new beginnings, Jensen is _hurting_ and Jared didn’t spend four weeks learning from Vincent for seduction alone.

“Start whenever,” Jensen says. He hasn’t looked up yet, so this is the moment. Jared can own up to his plan, see where things go…

“My lower back is killing me though. I could barely move this afternoon, and Jared wouldn’t let me leave without making this appointment. So you might want to start there if that’s okay.”

…Or Jared can use what he’s learned to help the man for whom he’s _ridiculously_ gone. Easy decision.

In Jared’s fantasies, touching Jensen this way this results in something electric – a full fucking cosmic shift. But there’s no spark and no shudder. Nothing out-of-this-world, but Jared’s not disappointed because touching Jensen feels so goddamn _right_ that it doesn’t matter. 

The warmth in his palms immediately sinks into Jensen’s skin. He feels around for the knots caused by the strenuous scenes, anger getting the best of him until he reminds himself that he’s there to help. With every moment that passes, Jensen relaxes more and more. It’s easy for Jared to feel good about what he’s doing – Vincent’s classes definitely weren’t a waste of his time – and Jensen isn’t shy about praising his newly acquired talents.

“You’ve got great hands,” Jensen says. Punctuates the praise with a long, low moan that hits Jared square in the chest. Most of Jared’s fantasies revolve around getting his hands on Jensen’s skin; watching those freckled expanses turn pink with friction; leaving bruises when Jensen begs him to go harder.

“Bet clients tell you that all the time, but _damn_ , you’re good at this.”

Another phrase Jared’s used to hearing in his fantasies. He’ll never admit it out loud, but listening to Jensen’s praise while they fuck would light him up like the Fourth of July. Dirty words, filthy sounds of worship – Jared wants it all. Wants to know how much Jensen likes what he’s doing. Craves instruction on what he could do better, how he could take Jensen’s pleasure to the next level.

Fortunately Jensen’s struck speechless for the next ten minutes, allowing Jared to press and knead the muscles along Jensen’s spine where the tension is most noticeable. The room is far from silent, however, as every increase in pressure draws another moan from Jensen’s chest. Wanton, sexy sounds that belong in porn, not a massage studio. It’s as if Jared is massaging the noises out of Jensen’s body, working in with his hands and moving up until Jensen’s lips part and reward him with another groan.

Jared’s cock is fully hard, trapped tight against his body by his restrictive pants. He’s careful not to ‘brush’ Jensen accidentally with his hips, putting an end to the entire ruse.

Jensen’s voice startles him. “My thighs are sore. Mind doing those, too?”

Jared’s hands are moving lower before his brain is finished processing the request. He pushes the towel up Jensen’s legs to uncover more softly-haired skin, palms spreading over Jensen’s hamstrings which feel tight, slightly swollen. No wonder he’d been walking funny on set earlier. Jared sets himself to the task – if nothing else, he wants Jensen to leave feeling better than he has in weeks – but the more he touches Jensen, the harder it becomes to resist going further. As if his fingers have a will of their own, they move further up Jensen’s legs, into the shadows between his thighs and skimming lightly over the downy hair.

Jensen squirms, but he doesn’t tell Jared to stop. If anything, his body moves into the explicit touches.

“Is the no-talking, like, your thing?” Jensen asks after Jared forces his hands away from the gap in Jensen’s bowed legs. “Not that I mind, but I’m not used to the quiet.”

Jared almost responds, but Jensen spreads his legs wider apart, robbing Jared of breath. From this angle he can see nearly _everything_. The crease where thigh meets ass, the tempting swell of Jensen’s balls between his legs. His arousal on display like a fucking prize.

Something primal tries to claw its way out of Jared’s throat. Jensen doesn’t know Jared’s the one touching him; how _dare_ he open himself like this to a fucking stranger? Like a fucking invitation. All Jared can do is take a deep, steadying breath, letting it out slowly as the red fades from his vision. Keeping his head down, he strokes Jensen from knee to towel, fingers flirting with his ass. He can feel Jensen moving – probably trying to get more comfortable – as he concentrates on using what Vincent taught him.

When he gets to Jensen’s hips, he hesitates. From watching Jensen move throughout the day, Jared knows how out-of-whack his hips must be from trying to compensate. But it’s a serious danger zone – Jared doesn’t know if he’ll be able to control himself…

“If you think any harder, Jay, you’re gonna hurt yourself.”

Jared looks up so fast, he may have pulled something in his neck. Jensen’s face is tilted back, chin tucked so he’s staring right at Jared.

“Jensen, _fuck_ , I’m sorry,” Jared stammers, backing away from the table. His mind is racing, trying to come up with the right apology to salvage their friendship. He can’t lose Jensen - it would destroy him. “I should’ve told you it was me from the beginning. I just wanted–”

Jared meets Jensen’s eyes and shuts his mouth mid-sentence.

The bastard is _smiling_.

“You...you knew?”

Jensen shakes his head and pulls his elbows up under his chin to keep his face off the massage table. “Not until about a minute ago when you took that deep breath. I know you too well, Jared. You’re always doing that on set when you go over your lines.”

Jared doesn’t know what to say. Maybe Jensen’s totally cool with Jared giving him a massage, but things were _definitely_ heading in a sexier direction a few moments ago. Oh _fuck_ , is that why Jensen decided to say something? Did he want to stop?

“Jensen–”

“I’m actually relieved it’s you,” Jensen cuts him off. “The way you were touching me – you can’t really blame a guy for getting aroused during all that, you know? But it felt weird getting turned on by a stranger. I was too nervous to say anything or react until I heard you take that breath and – _fuck_ , Jared...it just made things so much hotter. And when I thought you were just gonna stop –”

“I didn’t want to stop,” Jared says, his brain finally getting its act together.

Jensen smirks. “Good, ‘cause if you don’t put your hands back on me soon, this might end up being a solo show if you know what I mean.”

Jared does, and while the thought of watching Jensen bring himself off is scorching hot, he _wants_. Badly. Still…

“Are you sure?”

“Does it look like I’m sure?” Jensen asks coyly as he turns over on the table (moving easier than he had earlier, Jared is pleased to note), towel falling away from his cock. Standing perfectly at attention, Jensen’s dick is one of the most perfect things Jared has ever laid eyes on: hard, dusky pink, and absolutely mouth-watering. He’s seen it before, of course – living in such close quarters for the last ten years, it was inevitable – but always soft, always just a glimpse. Now Jensen lets him look his fill, reclining on the table as he soaks up the attention the same way his skin soaked up the heat from Jared’s hands.

“Looks like you know what you want, too,” he adds, nodding at the prominent bulge in Jared’s yoga pants. “Always said I liked those on you.” 

Jensen lays back, beckons Jared with an outstretched hand. “I paid for the full hour, so you’d better get back here and finish what you started.”

“Still feeling sore?” Jared asks, mouth quirked as he takes Jensen’s hand and lets himself be drawn closer until they’re face to face. “You’ll have to show me where.”

“Everywhere,” Jensen whispers just before their lips touch, gentle pressure immediately giving way to forceful exploration, too much hunger and heat between them to go slowly. Everything about this experience is built to enhance the seduction – the warmth of the room, the wafting scents of sandalwood and white musk – and Jared takes full advantage. He sinks wholeheartedly into the kiss, Jensen’s tongue running the seam of his lips until Jared opens for him.

“You kiss like a God,” Jensen groans when breath becomes necessity. “Bet you fuck like one, too.”

It’s Jared’s turn to moan, the words striking deep. He rips off his shirt and shimmies carefully out of his pants, sparing only a few seconds to take in the look of appreciation that crosses Jensen’s face before climbing onto the table.

“This thing gonna hold us?”

Jared nods before he swoops down for another kiss. (Vincent _promised_ the tables could take the weight of two men. He’ll never forget the little knowing smirk on his instructor’s face when he brought up the question.)

As soon as Jared’s taken his fill from Jensen’s mouth (and he’s _so_ coming back for more, later), he sets off to lay a line of kisses down Jensen’s throat and between his collar bones. Each hit off Jensen’s skin is one step towards ensuring Jared is forever addicted.

“I meant what I said before,” Jensen tells him, “your hands are fucking amazing. Feeling them on my back and my legs – never wanted you to stop touching me.”

Jared would be happy to arrange that for him. He squeezes Jensen’s hips, encourages him to spread his legs so Jared can fit himself in between. He continues to massage Jensen’s muscles, but this time he doesn’t hesitate when the touch crosses into something more intimate. Nothing is off-limits; his hands circle around the base of Jensen’s cock, sweeping up once before moving lower. Jensen curses, head thrown back, but he doesn’t object to being teased.

 _Damn_ , Jared thinks. Their sex life is going to be epic.

There’s so much Jared wants, but Vincent only promised him an hour before he had to lock up the studio for the night. Jared doesn’t intend on wasting another moment. 

Sitting up and fitting his knees beneath Jensen’s hips, Jared lifts Jensen’s legs and wraps them around his waist. The view is spectacular – so much skin to touch and mark and bruise, the wet tip of Jensen’s cock just begging for a kiss, but that can wait until later. Jared licks his palm and wraps it around Jensen, both of them moaning at the contact. 

“I’m already close,” Jensen mutters, teeth caught on his lush lower lip. “We can take our time when we get back to your house,” he promises as Jared begins to stroke, confident pulls with just a hint of a twist at the tip. “Gonna lay you out on the bed, kiss you until you can barely breathe. I’m gonna use your mouth and your hands and your cock until you’re wrung out and exhausted.”

Jensen’s words are gasoline on a fire. Jared had _no idea_ his best friend could talk this way; never imagined he’d hear such dirty promises dripping from those lips while he lies under Jared looking like sin personified. Sex with Jensen could very well kill him, but what a way to go…

“Faster,” Jensen implores, bucking up into Jared’s grip. “Wanna come all over your hands – your gorgeous fucking hands – then you can watch me lick it off while you touch yourself.”

With his free hand still massaging the sensitive inside of Jensen’s thigh, Jared tightens his other hand, not so much stroking as letting Jensen fuck into his fist. There’s sweat gathering at the base of Jared’s neck, a fat drop breaking off to slither down his spine. He can feel _everything_ from the blood pulsing in Jensen’s cock to the way the air in the room shifts as Jensen begins to pant, so close to the edge that every muscle in his body is tense. Jensen’s abdominals bunch and tighten every time he thrusts up, nipples rosy on his pale chest. Jared can’t wait to bite them red and raw later tonight, drive Jensen crazy with his tongue and teeth.

The sound that’s punched from Jensen’s lungs when he comes will be forever engraved in Jared’s memory; it’s the most erotic thing he’s ever heard. But it’s nothing compared to the sight of Jensen going rigid beneath him, come coating his fingers. One spurt lands just below Jensen’s navel.

True to his word, as soon as Jensen catches his breath he’s reaching for Jared’s hand, uncurling it from around his softening cock and pulling it towards his mouth. Swollen lips suck each of Jared’s fingers until they’re clean and wet, tongue swirling over Jared’s knuckles even when all the come is gone. When Jensen finally releases his hand, Jared gathers the last drops from Jensen’s stomach and paints Jensen’s tongue with his own come.

Forget maybe; sex with Jensen is _definitely_ going to kill Jared. And he’s looking forward to each and every little death.

“Your turn,” Jensen whispers, writhing as the blood reroutes from his cock to the rest of this body. Jared has the opposite problem – his cock is harder than he can ever remember it being, swollen with blood and leaking precome onto the table.

Stroking himself with the hand not held prisoner by Jensen’s mouth, Jared walks a precarious line between balance and pleasure. The table rocks and creaks beneath them, but Jared is too close to care whether or not Vincent was telling the truth about it’s sturdiness. Jensen is watching him, pupils dark and intense. Jared can barely see any green in them at all. He sucks Jared’s fingers in a way that tells Jared, without a doubt, that his cock will be getting the same treatment later.

Jared’s orgasm is stronger than he expects; the force of it nearly wrecks him, but he has the presence of mind not to collapse and crush Jensen, instead leaning down to kiss him until he can only taste Jensen again, pure and untainted.

When the haze finally lifts, it’s like a spell has broken. Jared blinks and sees Jensen looking up with a lopsided grin on his face. He doesn’t have to say a thing – Jared knows with one glance that he and Jensen are going to be fine. 

They’ll just be a hell of a lot closer now.

“You never finished my massage,” Jensen points out when they’re getting dressed, dirty words and encouragements set aside for the moment in favor of fond looks and gentle kisses when they step around one another.

“Are you saying you don’t think you got what you paid for?”

“You were well worth the money,” Jensen says, sweeping by for another kiss, “but I have a feeling I’m going to be sore again in the morning.”

Jared wraps his arms around Jensen’s waist, palms finding their natural place at the small of his back. “Just say the word, and my hands are yours.”

“Will I still get a happy ending?”

Jared smiles. “Every time.”

 

THE END.


End file.
